powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Koume Kodou
"Five! ...And with immediate speed, exterminate them!" "DekaPink!" Koume Kodou (胡堂 小梅, Kodō Koume) / DekaPink (デカピンク, Dekapinku): Nickname, "Umeko" (ウメコ, Umeko). Biography Dekaranger Umeko rides the Machine Bull with Sen-chan and often is partnered up with him. She tends to be a ditz, but she has a good heart, and can often bring the team together under the most dire of circumstances with her perkiness. She spends every moment she can in a bubble bath with her three rubber ducks, whom she calls Umeyo, Umenosuke, and Umegoro. While Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger is the leader of Earth's Dekarangers, Umeko claims to be the "field leader" of the team. She is a master of disguise. Kruger gave her responsibility for K-9 Murphy, who was originally undisciplined to the point she put him into an armbar. However, since then, she and Murphy became close, until Murphy was transferred to Fire Squad and reformatted to become Ban's Battlizer Mode. Umeko had been dating a man named Hironobu, but was heartbroken when she heard him bragging to Sen-chan about fooling women. Although she was angry at Sen-chan for suspecting Hironobu to be a criminal, she later realizes that she has feelings for him. By Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, she and Sen are together, so to speak; however, Sen had forgotten about their date, and angered her. As a result, she put Sen in a headlock. She also had a brief crush on Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger but though upset of having him return to the afterlife she had to accept his request of letting him go back. Her number is 5. Gokaiger A few years later, Umeko fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. .]] Although other members of the Dekaranger team had given the Greater Power of their team to the Gokaiger, Umeko does lend a hand in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, giving the teams encouragement as well as encountering two fellow Sentai alums, Daigorou Oume and Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Umeko and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Umeko, alongside her team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. DekaPink - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 5 Arsenal * SP License * D-Shot ** D-Knuckle ** D-Stick * DekaPink SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver }} Ranger Key The is Koume Kodou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as DekaPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *Alongside Don (DekaGreen) and Gai (DekaBreak) while fighting against Zangyack. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Umeko received her key and became DekaPink once more. Trivia * Umeko's family name is derived from early-to-mid 20th century Japanese novelist Kodō Nomura (complete with using the same kanji). See also *Sydney Drew - her Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers SPD. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Child Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Heroine Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers